


Just friends

by Vinushuka



Series: After the Ghoul [15]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Kyo takes Toshiya out to a Boxing Day dinner at a Russian restaurant. During their meal Kyo reveals that Sukekiyo has already had their first public performance on 20th of December and that the next one will be in three days. He offers to get Toshiya tickets for the show.Russian style dinner meant champagne, caviar and vodka, none of which Toshiya was used to. He ends up being rather tipsy and doesn't want to refuse, when Kyo invites him to his home to watch Sukekiyo's first music video Aftermath. There shouldn't be a problem there because they are now just friends.
Relationships: Die/Toshiya (Dir en grey), Kyo/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Series: After the Ghoul [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565338





	Just friends

Kyo straightened his tie and then the jacket of his suit after which he checked his wristwatch. It was ten past seven and there was still no sign of Toshiya. The restaurant he had chosen for their Boxing Day dinner was small, refined and expensive. It was a safe choice, because Kyo knew the owner well and was happy with the consistently high quality of the cuisine and service.

With this dinner Kyo wanted to show his gratitude to Toshiya who had helped him to get over the trauma Uta’s brother Ryota had caused him last autumn with his harassment attempt. Of course, he would have liked to show his appreciation in every possible way, preferably by taking Toshiya to bed with him, but as that wasn’t possible, he had to settle with an expensive dinner. In any case, he would do his best to delight his ex-lover if only Toshiya would turn up at the restaurant.

Kyo was wearing a suit because he assumed that Toshiya would wear one too, namely the blue suit from Eva’s fashion show. He hadn’t seen Toshiya wearing it because he had been too busy to attend the fashion show or Die’s birthday party, but he knew Toshiya loved it. He wouldn’t miss the opportunity to show the best of him to Kyo.

Kyo was just checking his phone to see if there were any messages from Toshiya when the headwaiter guided his guest to the table. Kyo had difficulties in keeping himself calm when Toshiya removed his overcoat, gave it to the headwaiter and sat down opposite of him. The blue suit fit his muscular body like a glove and made him look exquisite.

“I’m sorry that I’m a bit late but I had difficulties in finding this place”, Toshiya regretted and glanced around him. “This place looks exotic.”

“No need to be sorry… This is a Russian style restaurant. I’ve known the owner for years. The food should be excellent”, Kyo explained his eyes smoldering.

“It must be, judging by the menu at the window”, Toshiya grinned trying to avoid the intensive gaze of his host.

“I must say you look awesome in that suit. You should wear one more often”, Kyo purred his voice soft and tempting. “And thanks for joining me for this dinner. How has your Christmas been? “

“We ended up ‘working’ on Christmas Eve. Die was Santa and I was his assistant”, Toshiya told Kyo using his fingers to denote the quotes with his fingers.

“Wow, that sounds like fun!”, Kyo commented keen to hear more.

“Yes, it was, except for Die who thought that he would die of a heat stroke in his Santa costume. But we got an excellent Scandinavian Christmas dinner in return.”

“So, you spent the Christmas Eve with Mari end Eva…”, Kyo concluded feeling a sudden sting of jealousy. Yet another dinner with Eva…

“Well, we couldn’t say no to them when they begged us to save their Christmas Eve. Mari’s Santa contact had failed her in the last minute”, Toshiya told Kyo fiddling with the ring in his forefinger.

It was then, when Kyo noticed the ring for the first time. He had concentrated on admiring Toshiya’s handsome habitus without paying attention to the details. Now the steel ring with a blue gemstone caught his full attention.

“That ring fits your suit perfectly. Is it also from Eva?”, Kyo asked his voice a bit harsh.

“No, I got it from Die after the fashion show”, Toshiya replied an enigmatic smile on his face.

“Oh, I see. So, he is serious about you two?”

“I guess he is… finally. I know I am”, Toshiya replied gazing at the ring his eyes tearing up.

The moment loaded with deep emotions was disrupted by their waiter who brought the menus to the table. Kyo placed their orders right away because he had with Toshiya’s consent selected beforehand the dishes they were going to have. In addition, he ordered glasses of champagne to go with the starters.

“I understood that you’ve been extremely busy with Sukekiyo lately. How are things on that front?” Toshiya asked dropping the subject of Die and the ring.

“The reason why I missed Die’s birthday party on 20th was that Sukekiyo had a secret performance at Makuhari Messe on that same day”, Kyo revealed the news his cheeks glowing.

“Really? How did it go?”, Toshiya enthused reliving the exciting moments of his own first band performance ages ago.

“Everything went smoothy. Sukekiyo members all have long track records as musicians, but of course the first public performance is always an exciting milestone. Our second performance will take place on 29th of December when we play as an opening act to Sugizo’s tour 2013 Thrive to Realize. Our first music video Aftermath will be released on 1st of January.”

“Wow, so many things happening around New Year. I’m so excited for you!” Toshiya expressed his hole-hearted support to his ex-lover and grabbed Kyo’s slender hand into his. “I wish I could be there.”

“I think I can arrange a ticket for you if you’d like to come and see the show.”

Toshiya realized too late that he had again surrendered to Kyo’s charm, but perhaps it wasn’t that dangerous to attend the concert considering that Uta was present too.

“That would be very kind of you”, Toshiya replied after a slight hesitation.

The waiter brought their champagne and, immediately after that, their starters which looked like small pancakes with various of toppings.

“Here’s to our friendship”, Kyo proposed raising his glass.

“To our friendship and to Sukekiyo” Toshiya added and toasted with Kyo. After doing that he took a generous sip of his glass. The champagne felt bubbly, like it was evaporating in his mouth and the vapors diffusing straight into his brain making him feel lightheaded.

“What are these pancakes called?” Toshiya asked.

“They are blinis. The topping contains sour cream, onion, caviar and pickles. I’ve had these several times during our tours in Russia.”

“You should have taken me with you on your secret adventures in Moscow”, Toshiya teased Kyo for the first time in his life.

“I thought you were too lazy to have adventures with anybody”, Kyo fired back his beady eyes gleaming mischievously.

“Maybe next time then when we are touring in Russia. I think these are very tasty”, Toshiya mumbled sheepishly. He had no intention to get into a verbal duel with Kyo, who was the master of words.

When the waiter was collecting away their plates Kyo asked him to bring two glasses of vodka to the table. The waiter did his bidding and filled two small glasses up to their brims with vodka.

“This is a test”, Kyo announced. You’re sober enough to eat the main course if you can drink the vodka without spilling any. Let’s give it a try! Bottoms up!”

Toshiya hadn’t intended to drink anything but mineral water with the main course but this time the competitive side of him won the internal argument. For sure he was sober enough to raise his glass with a steady hand if Kyo, who was a tiny guy compared to him, could do it. Without hesitation, he took his glass and gulped the contents down in one go. The alcohol didn’t taste much as it was freezing cold, but it burned his throat on its way down.

The main course arrived soon after their schnapps. It was deer fillet with red wine sauce, potato snow and vegetables. Toshiya was quickly losing his vigilance, so he didn’t oppose when the waiter poured red wine into his glass to go with the food. 

At the end of the main course Toshiya cheeks were glowing red and he found it easy to laugh at the stories Kyo told about the blunders he had made at foreign restaurants. He didn’t even mind when Kyo grabbed his hand and started to tell him his fortunes for the coming year. In fact, he was happy that someone bothered to hold his hand. 

Their dessert cakes looked lovely and tasted even better. Toshiya had difficulties in pronouncing the Russian name ‘Ptichye moloko’, but Kyo was kind enough to translate it as ‘bird’s milk’.

“Would you like see the music video of Aftermath before its release? It tells quite much about Sukekiyo’s style”, Kyo suddenly asked when they were enjoying the last crumbles of their dessert.

“I would be honored to see it”, Toshiya replied without further consideration.

“Great! We’d better take a taxi to my place. Otherwise, it will take forever to get there.” Kyo enthused and signaled the waiter that they were ready to pay their bill.

Toshiya knew very well that Kyo had tricked him once again into spending more time with him, but he didn’t want to spoil their evening by refusing his invitation. This night had been extremely comfortable and relaxing for Toshiya and he knew what he was getting into. He had no reason to be afraid of Kyo or himself, for that matter. They were just friends, nothing more. 


End file.
